You Are Beautiful
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Dan kemudian Atsushi menyingkirkan telapak tangan Tatsuya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Ia masih tersenyum—semakin lebar ketika mendapati wajah kekasihnya lebih merah daripada sebelumnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya. "See? You are beautiful—especially, when you're blushing, like, right now."—Murasakibara/Himuro drabble. My 1st drabble in this fandom. RnR?


**You Are ****Beaut****iful**

**Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x Himuro Tatsuya**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. FF by me.**

**Warnings : BL. Shou-ai. Drabble. MuraHimu. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee, Muro-chin," suaranya begitu manis, semanis Pocky _strawberry_ yang baru saja ia gigit. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang super besar dan tinggi. Ah, tapi ia manis, sih.

Muro-chin, panggilan sayang kepadanya; si pemuda tampan dengan _beauty mark_ manis terpampang di bawah mata kirinya, menengok, menengadah ke atas dan menatap sang lawan bicara, "Hm, ada apa, Atsushi? Pocky-mu habis? Aku masih punya lollipop kalau kau mau." Ia tersenyum. Tangannya merogoh saku celana seragamnya.

Atsushi—Murasakibara Atsushi lengkapnya—menatapnya sebentar. Pemuda dengan tinggi keterlaluan untuk pemuda berusia enambelas tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Muro-chin—Himuro Tatsuya—tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tatsuya masih penasaran. Ia melepas bungkus lollipop rasa anggur itu dan langsung mengarahkannya ke hadapan mulut Atsushi.

Pemuda dengan surai ungu dan bermata violet itu tanpa ragu langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengemut lollipop itu.

"Terima kasih, Muro-chin." Katanya dengan wajah datar.

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya.

"..." Atsushi diam sebentar, "Ada apa apanya?" tanyanya balik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus mengemut lollipop tersebut.

Pemuda yang berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi bagian kanan wajahnya itu mendesah pelan, "Kau tadi yang memanggilku duluan, 'kan..."

Seakan mengingatnya, Atsushi langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lollipopnya, "Oh, iya. Itu... aku mau tanya pendapat Muro-chin."

"Soal apa?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

Atsushi diam, sekali lagi mengamati wajah Tatsuya dengan seksama, "Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau seorang lelaki dikatai 'cantik'?" tanyanya dengan muka datar. Iris violetnya mengisyaratkan keingintahuan besar pada satu sosok di hadapannya ini.

Yang diajak bicara cengo sebentar, "Hah?"

"Aku mau tanya itu; kalau lelaki dibilang 'cantik', reaksinya seperti apa?"

Tatsuya masih cengo. Ia memalingkan mukanya, menundukkannya beberapa senti dan menopang dagunya menggunakan kepalan tangannya—sedang berpikir. "Hm... Mungkin merasa sebal? Biasanya lelaki suka dipanggil 'tampan' atau 'keren' atau '_macho_', sih. Memang kenapa, Atsushi?" Tatsuya lumayan penasaran.

_Well_, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah pemuda yang lebih suka mengemil semua makanan manis yang ada di dunia tanpa perlu repot-repot menanyakan pendapat orang lain akan sesuatu. Asalkan itu manis—MANIS sekali lagi ditekankan—Atsushi akan melahapnya tanpa pandang bulu. Peduli setan dengan omongan orang tentang sakit gigi setelah memakan suatu permen atau mual atau apalah, yang jelas Atsushi suka manis-manis dan tidak perlu mendengar pendapat orang lain.

Dan ini?

Seorang Atsushi, Atsushi yang _itu_—menanyakan pendapat seorang Tatsuya. Soal reaksi manusia pula. Dia dulu pernah iseng ikut taruhan dengan Fukui, kalau semisal Atsushi menanyakan tentang manusia lain selain dirinya, Himuro Tatsuya dan basket, pemuda itu harus mentraktir satu timnya ke WcDonald. Untung Fukui tidak ada di sini, kalau iya, pasti ia langsung miskin dadakan.

"Tidak... Hanya saja..." Ia kembali mengemut lollipopnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Muro-chin itu cantik sekali."

"..."

"Muro-chin marah tidak kalau aku bilang seperti itu?"

"...Uh, _what_?"

"Muro-chin cantik."

"...Atsushi, _what did you say_—"

"_You are beautiful_."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan—

'_BLUSH!'_

Tak ada jawaban, Atsushi membuka mulutnya, "Muro-chin marah?" ia menundukkan tubuhnya yang super tinggi dan menemukan muka semerah tomat terpampang di hadapannya, "Kau merona, Muro-chin."

"...Memang salah siapa?" ia menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia selalu begitu_

_Mengucapkan semuanya_

_Tidak mutu_

_Tapi aku senang_

_Dia jujur_

_Aku suka_

_Atsushi seperti anak kecil_

_Manis_

_Yang termanis_

_Yang pernah ada_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Salahku bukan?" Atsushi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, namun kali ini bukan dengan ekspresi datarnya—melainkan dengan sebuah senyum. Wajah Tatsuya makin merah.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih tanya?"

"Aku suka melihatmu merona."

"Sudah puas lihat, 'kan? Sekarang aku mau ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka."

"Kutemani?"

"Dan berakhir tidak jadi latihan? _No, thanks_."

"_You are welcome_, Muro-chin."

Dan kemudian Atsushi menyingkirkan telapak tangan Tatsuya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Ia masih tersenyum—semakin lebar ketika mendapati wajah _kekasihnya _lebih merah daripada sebelumnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya.

"_See_? _You are beautiful—especially, when you're blushing, like, right now_."

"Oh, _shut up_."

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~OMAKE~**_

Sebal.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan sang Kapten Tim Basket SMA Yosen, Okamura Kenichi, yang tidak punya kekasih satu pun.

"Siaaallll! Mereka bukannya latihan malah mesra-mesraan di sini!" gerutu sang Kapten bermuka gorila itu. Air matanya turun sederas Air Terjun Niagara.

Fukui Kensuke hanya menepuk punggung Kaptennya yang nelangsa, "Apa boleh buat. Itulah yang dilakukan _sepasang kekasih_. Untuk para _jones_ alias_ jomblo ngenes_ macam kita, sih, _jangan mimpi kejauhan, _Kapten Gorila_._"

"Sial kau, Fukui! Aaah, aku ingin berhenti jadi pemain basket... Aku ingin pensiun jadi kapten tim yang sama sekali tidak menghargai kaptennya... Aku ingin punya pacar..."

"Lho? Bukannya Anda akan berhenti ketika Winter Cup berakhir, Kapten? Masalah pacar, mungkin tidak akan dapat. Wanita tidak suka gorila." Wei Liu si Murid Pertukaran Pelajar dari China pun menimpali dengan keformalannya yang semakin membuat luka Okamura melebar dan perih—seperih luka yang ditaburi garam dan diolesi lemon.

"Aku benci kalian." Dan air matanya pun semakin deras dengan ingus yang mengintip jijik dari lubang hidungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Ahahaha, **maaf nyampah**. **8"D** Dan ini merupakan _**drabble**_** FF pertama** gue di _fandom_ **Kuroko no Basuke Indo**. **:"D** Jangan gigit gue karena membuat cerita _cheesy _seperti ini plz... **ORZ** Tapi tapi tapi tapi gue **doyan** _pairing_ ini! Makanya gue memberanikan diri buat bikin walopun jadinya cuma _drabble_! **X"D**

Akhir kata, _**mind to review my 1st drabble in this fandom, guys**_? **:D**


End file.
